parellelsailormoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chibiusa's Diary
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Chibiusa Diary Entry #1 Dear Diary , Today I heard chibi (Kousagi) yelling at someone saying " Go Away!" maybe its one of the Juniors when I looked out the window I saw a spotted pink cat with a cresent Moon on its Forehead , I was shocked! Chibi is a Sailor Senshi! I guess I should not be shocked that was the same age I became sailor minmoon but how did she become a sailor senshi? What her Sailor name? Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon , Something like that!? I just keep saying out loud Oh My God! thats when Diana and Luna came and ask me what's wrong when they looked out the window they were in shocked , I asked did you guys know about this they shook their heads No , I thought they would know something like this but they didn't How did this happened? @ChibiusaTsukino . Chibiusa Diary Entry #2 : The Sailor Senshi Are Back! (Part 1) Dear Diary , Its 12:00am I up at this time because a loud noise I believe hit the ground , I hear mom yelling "THERE IS A EARTHQUAKE MAMORU!" I hear footsteps it was Kousagi she said "Chibiusa , Did you hear that giant BOOM , how about we check it out? I replied ' Sure , but don't touch a thing when we go promise?' She said "Yeah" holding out her pinky , so I hold out my pinky and give her a pinky swear , she runs back to her room changes ,comes back pulling me and saying " Hurry up Chibiusa" we ran dowstairs and Mom said "Be Careful " and Dad Said "Come Back Soon " We Soon made it we see the Juniors and Lita , Mina , Ami and Rei Talking about this , Hotaru came near me Hotaru : Hey small lady (That's my nickname) for puu at least What do you think going on? Kousagi : Hi Hotaru! (She was Smiling) Hotaru : Hello Chibi (Also Smiling) Hotaru : so chibiusa , I Feel like something not right Me: I Know , I think we need to have a scout meeting Hotaru Shock her head yes she replied : " We Had not had that for a long time I Know Hotaru @ChibiusaTsukino (It's just getting started) Chibiusa Diary Entry #3 : Sailor Senshi are Back (Part 2) Dear Diary , Today is the day of the first Sailor Scout Meeting , I think It would be the perfect time to tell everyone how kousagi is a sailor scout , Anyway when the meeting started when Ami said " this might be the beginning of a new enemy coming to destroy earth. Then mom said " Yeah Right! " how can she say that!? She didn't even see it! , Matter of fact , she said it was a Earthquake! Everyone looked at her with a blank stare then she said " What?" Rei said " Meatball head , You were not even there to see it! " Rei Right , after that , Rei and Mom started to have a argument , while they were arguing Setsuna said " Mostly Yes , but what if we turned the Juniors into sailor scouts ?" Ami ,rei , Mako , minako said "No!" That when I jumped in and said " I know there young but that is the same age I turned into a sailor scout and Kousagi already is a sailor scout " Everyone said " What!" Mom looked at me , she looked angry , she also started to cry and shouted " WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHEN YOU FOUND OUT!! " She covered her face and mumbled " Why..." Rei said " Usagi , It's alright , I'm sure she has a explanation " I said " I found out yesterday , when I was in my room , Kousagi yelled so I looked out my window and saw a pink spotted cat with a crescent moon on its head , everyone was Surprise at what I said , that when Setsuna suggested " I think Kousagi should join the fight , if she doesn't join she will not be come the next stage of a sailor " Setsuna is always right , when it comes to these things , Mom whipped the tears off her face and said " Fine , but what about the Juniors , are they sailor scouts? Mako said " Let's ask them " Mom Yelled KOUSAGI!!" And went upstairs , I proud of my little sister , she helping the Planet and Since my arms are so tired from writing , it turns out She is @ChibiusaTsukino ( Wait for Part 3 ) Chibiusa Diary #4 : Sailor Senshi Are Back (Part 3) The meeting went on for 4 hours , but now it's 7:00pm , right now I am brushing my hair , while I'm doing that Kousagi comes to me to ask a question " Chibiusa , do you think the enemy strong that he or she can destroy mankind? �� She said worried , I said " Don't worried there are now 12 sailor scouts and we can beat them with sailor power! �� , Kousagi smiled and hugged me , I made her sleep in my bed so I will sleep on the floor Category:Diary Of The Sailor Scouts